


Partnership and Apple Juice

by HalfAnachronism



Series: Percilot [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, and i just can't let go of that headcanon that percy only listens to old-timey german music, blood mention tw, percy gets flirty in this one, probably should stop listening to the inglourious basterds soundtrack as i write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon prompted: Percival is injured during a mission and James has to carry him out to safety. Percival complains (whines) the whole time that James is enjoying it a bit too much. (and he is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnership and Apple Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Help me think up a better title for this omg

The mission was simple: go into the building, and defuse the bomb. It wasn’t like James and Percy hadn’t done this before. The only problem was that they expected to have at least a day before the bomb exploded, not four minutes.

It took two minutes to actually find the bomb, which was hidden away in the basement of an abandoned office building. Merlin had informed them that the organization that planted the bomb there was only trying to make a statement for the moment, a warning, to show the world that they were very capable of blowing up small Italian office buildings and that the worst was yet to come.

But by the time they located the bomb in the dingy basement, it was too late. They’d been instructed to leave if the bomb was about to go off, after all there was no point in risking losing two agents just to see if one of them could disarm the bomb in the time it would take for them to get out. So upon seeing the clock tick down to two minutes, they decided to make a run for it.

They rushed up the dusty staircase and onto the ground floor, navigating through old furniture that had been left there to rot. They were barely twenty feet from the building when it exploded.

They didn’t die, obviously; it was a rather small bomb. But Percy, who was slightly closer to the building than James, was a bit hurt.

James stood and knelt down in front of Percy, who was lying on the ground. “Are you okay?” He poked his friend cautiously.

“Probably. I’m bleeding in at least three places, and I think I’ve broken a rib or two, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Let me help you.”

Percy tried to rise, James rushing to his aid. “James, you don’t need to, I can make it back to the motel on my own.”

“Nonsense.” James wrapped his arm around Percy’s torso and wrapped Percy’s arm around his shoulder, and began to lift him up.

Percy tried to pull away, but James tightened his grip on him and began to walk, Percy limping along with him.

“Shit, people are gathering,” James whispered.

“Well, a building did just explode.”

“We need to pick up the pace, we can’t be seen here.”

“And how do you intend to move faster?”

James stopped walking. After a moment of consideration, he grabbed Percy by the waist and lifted him up over his shoulder.

Percy squirmed. “James, this is really unnecessary-”

The other man laughed. “Hush. I’ll fix all your wounds in the motel room.”

“Never thought you wouldn’t.” Percy struggled against the other man, pounding his fists lightly on James’s back. After seeing splatters of blood from his own hands on James’s jacket, he gave up. “You know, I think you’re enjoying this.”

James instantly went into teasing mode and responded, “What the hell do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. Seeing me all bloody and bruised gets your boxers in a twist.”

James cackled. He’d never heard this kind of talk from uppity Percival, who, even when alone with James, refused to be anything but professional, and he couldn’t deny that hearing Percy actually tease him back for once was amazing.

“If I’m the one that’s turned on right now, you might want to deal with that little friend of yours that’s poking into my shoulder.” James jested. “Or is that a gun?”

“It is most definitely a gun.”

“Now, Percy, I’ve had many guns shoved up next to various parts of my body, and that doesn’t feel like a gun.”

“Shut up.”

Soon enough they were back at their motel room, and James gently set Percy down onto Percy’s bed. After pulling out medical supplies from a large bag, he sat down next to Percy and said simply: “Hand.”

Percy lifted his left hand, the palm of which seemed to have been cut by many shards of glass. James immediately went to work, cleaning the wound and putting many different medications on it.

“Well, that mission could’ve went better.” Percy started.

“Yup.” James responded, concentrating on Percy’s hand. “At least you’re not hurt too bad. I’d lose it if you were seriously injured.”

“Yeah, it’s not fun looking for a new partner.”

“I probably wouldn’t even be assigned a new partner. I mean, most of the agents work on their own, and if you were..... gone, I’d probably just have to go solo as well.” James looked up at Percy. “Why do you think we are even assigned to work together?”

Percy looked away, laughing quietly. “Yeah, what was Merlin thinking? We’re polar opposites, what makes him think we’d be a good team out in the field?”

James focused on Percy’s hand again. “It most likely wasn’t even Merlin who assigned us. Probably was Arthur.”

“True. But we’ve never been unsuccessful, so maybe the old fart’s onto something.”

“Maybe. I’m done with this hand. Where else are you bleeding?”

“Knee, I think. I believe I’ve scraped it.”

“Okay.” James rose from the bed to grab more bandages from the bag. “Do you need anything? Food?”

“James, calm down, I’m not _dying_. I fell down, no big deal.”

James turned around. “You were twenty feet from an explosion!”

“A small explosion. But why are you so concerned?”

“Not in the mood to shop for a new partner.” James smirked. “So why are you so tease-y today?”

James sat down again as Percy insisted, “I’m not _tease-y_.”

“Yes you are! You implied that I was turned on by having you wiggling around on my shoulder. It’s almost like we’ve switched places: I’m the concerned one, and you’re the one cracking too many jokes.”

“You totally were enjoying that, don’t deny it.”

“I was getting you away from an explosion!”

James was loving the banter, but part of him wanted it to be over. He was used to flirting with Percy and getting no response, but having Percy joke back at him was something completely different.

Percy grinned. “Hush. Now are you going to fix my knee, or?”

“Well, you’ve got to either roll the leg of your trousers up or take said trousers off, I was waiting for you to decide.”

Percy’s teasing attitude left as he replied, “It’d be easier for you if I took my trousers off, wouldn’t it?”

“I think it would.”

“I would take off my trousers, but I’m shy, so I shan’t.”

“Shy? Two seconds ago we were discussing me being turned on, and you’re scared to not be wearing trousers around me.”

“Oh well.”

“Would it help if I took _my_ trousers off as well?”

“It would.”

“Fine. But you’re taking off your own trousers.”

James stood and slid off his trousers, leaving them on the floor as he climbed back onto the bed. Percy’s slowly came off him and were eventually on the floor as well.

“Well, give me the knee.” James said, bandages at the ready.

Percy lifted his leg and placed it in James’s lap, and James began to clean the scrape. Percy laid back on the bed and relaxed.

It was silent for a moment. Then Percy stated nonchalantly, “You know, the last two agents that Arthur placed together ended up getting married.”

James responded just as calmly. “Interesting. Are you implying that we should elope?”

Percy laughed, still looking at the ceiling. “No, I’m just saying maybe Arthur isn’t completely idiotic when it comes to putting two people together.”

“Well, we’ll never know until we elope, shall we?”

Percy looked up at James to see him smirking at him. “Where would we even elope _to_?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe France or something. I mean, we’re already in Italy, so no use going somewhere else in Italy, and going back to England would defeat the purpose of running away....”

“Why not Germany? I’ve always wanted to live in Germany.”

“I know you have, considering all you listen to is old German music.”

“Well where do _you_ want to elope to?”

“Oh, so is this a thing now?”

Percy threw James an irritated glance. “No, but hypothetically, if you were to run off with me, where’d you like to go?”

“Maybe Canada. Maybe India. Maybe both. Who says we have to stay anywhere?”

Percy pointed at James and looked back up towards the ceiling. “That is a good point.”

“Yep. I think this knee is done. Need anything else?”

“Some rest wouldn’t hurt.”

“Okay.”

James rose and put the bandages in the bag again, then crashed back onto the bed, lying next to Percy, who was sideways on the bed.

His face was just inches from his friend’s. He bit his lip, fighting an urge to grab Percy and bury him in his arms.“So, Percy, where shall we run off to?”

Percy smiled at him. “We could do India for a while. Maybe make our way through Greece, then up into Croatia or something.” His voice was soft, almost a timid whisper.

“That sounds nice. Are you sure you don’t need anything? Food?”

Percy sighed. “Apple juice wouldn’t hurt.”

“You got it.”

James crawled out of bed and walked over to the mini fridge. Percy sat up on the bed as James closed the fridge door.

“Thanks,” Percy said, taking the apple juice from James as James sat next to him.

“No problem. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Seriously, James, why are you being so nice to me? You’ve never been this sweet to anyone, even Merlin when he got ran over by a mob of angry mothers on segways.”

“I don’t know, but it’s definitely got nothing to do with the fact that you’re important to me. Because you’re not.”

Both men smiled. Percy replied, “Well I’ll have you know that you’re rather important to me as well.”

“Shut up, you’re making me want to kiss you.”

“You should.”

“No I shouldn’t.” James couldn’t stop grinning as he and Percy drew closer to one another as if being pulled by magnets. “It’s, as you would say, _unprofessional._ ”

Percy’s voice was barely a whisper: “Please?”

James finally leaned in, his mouth meeting Percy’s with relaxed passion. Percy nibbled on James’s bottom lip as James ran his fingers through the other man’s hair, a finger brushing his ear. Percy’s hands instinctively reached up, gliding up James’s chest before grabbing at his shirt collar and pulling him deeper into the kiss. James’s hands travelled down Percy’s back before Percy began to roll backwards onto the bed, dragging James on top of him by the collar.

James was now lying on top of Percy as Percy’s hand ran through his own hair. James broke the kiss for a moment and whispered, “I would ask you if that was a gun in your pocket or if you were just happy to be underneath me, but considering you aren’t wearing any trousers-”

Percy interrupted him with a kiss. Both men smiled as they realized that Arthur wasn’t so bad at picking partners after all.


End file.
